lindoriafandomcom_et-20200213-history
Loitsuloome
Asja tuum Spell Research läheb suures osas nii: * Ajakulu - 1 week per spell level * Ressursikulu - Baas (1000 skl per spell level) + 1x material component (ja selle hind) * Spellcraft check - DC 15 + spell level (no simple retry) * Knowledge/Diplo/Perform/.. check - DC 15 + spell level (no simple retry) * Vajab juurdepääesu vähemalt samaväärse leveliga uurimispaigale * Int/Wis/Cha peab võimaldama loitsu ka ise reaalselt teha * Vaja usutavat baasloitsu, lätet või rollimängulist inspiratsiooni Sellest piisab. Detailid, detailid Siit algab "TL;DR" Umbkaudsed lisaraamid and shit. Hea põhjenduse korral võivad need raamid ka mängida. Ajakulu * Baas-ajakulust läheb kuni limiidini maha INT mod jagu päevi * Kui uurimispaik on Source holding, siis raha peale lükates pole võimalik asju kiiremaks ajada. Minimaalse uurimisaja limiit on + 3day/spell_lvl * Kui uurimispaik on Divine/Arcane Raamatukogu, siis juurdepääsul eksperimentaallaborile on võmalik lisakulu eest teha asju kiiremini, minimaalse uurimisajaga + 2day/spell_lvl: Kasut. Max. Baas- (korrutatakse läbi pärast Labori võidetud kulu baaskulust ability level päevad mod. modifieri lahutamist) 1 1 x 1,1 2 3 x 1,2 3 6 x 1,3 4 10 x 1,4 5 15 x 1,5 6 21 x 1,6 7 28 x 1,7 8 36 x 1,8 9 45 x 1,9 10 55 x 2,0 Lev N labori kasutamisel võib sellegipoolest kasutada seda vaid nagu N-K leveli laborit. * Kui uurimispaik on Pühamu, siis "vaimsel juurdepääsul jumalikule olendile" (ühe jumala templist ei saa minna teisele viinaraha viima) on võimalik protsessi sobiva investeeringuga kiirendada ning saada minimaalse uurimisaja limiidiks + 1day/spell_lvl: Kasut. Max. Baas- (korrutatakse läbi pärast Pühamu võidetud kulu baaskulust ability level päevad mod. modifieri lahutamist) 1 1 x 1,2 2 3 x 1,4 3 6 x 1,6 4 10 x 1,8 5 15 x 2,0 6 21 x 2,2 7 28 x 2,4 8 36 x 2,6 9 45 x 2,8 10 55 x 3,0 Ressursikulu * Uurimispaigaks Source holdingut kasutades on baaskulu = 0,75 x * Raamatukogus võib baaskulust maha lahutada 100 skl per INT mod (alampiir 100 skl / spell level) * Pühamus võib baaskulust maha lahutada 150 skl per WIS mod (alampiir 200 skl / spell level) * Sortsud ja Bardid on nii bossid, et neil võivad loitsu vahetamisel baaskulust lahutada 200 skl per CHA mod, alampiiriga 100 skl per spell level * Material componenti hinda mõjutab ainult selle jaehind. Retry * Spellcraft checkiga konkreetse loitsu juures põrudes saab uue katse siis, kui: a) saad juurde ranki spellcrafti b) saad juurde leveli c) möödub 1 kuu per spell level ebaõnnestumisest. * Knowledge checkiga põrudes saab uue katse siis, kui a) saad juurde vastava skill-ranki b) saad juurde level c) saad juurdepääsu kõvemale uurimispaigale Uurimispaik: Raamatukogu * Raamatukogu võivad uurimispaigana kasutada kõik klassid * Raamatukogu tase sõltub vahetult sinna investeeritud rahast (või kokkulooditud teabematerjalidest) * Raamatukogu taseme tõstmine käib veidi nagu holdingu taseme tõstmine - võtab 1 kuu ja d20 viske, kuid raha kulutatakse vaid juhul, kui vise õnnestus või kui üritatakse DC-d täiendava raha loopimisega alla tuua (2+3d6% loopida plaanitud lisarahast) ning viskele saab teistsuguseid boonuseid. Vise sümboliseerib õnne, rääkimisoskust, mõjuvõimu, altkäemakse jmt. * Raamatukogu ülalpidamine maksab 0,5% selle koguhinnast kvartalis, kuid võib olla peidus mõnes "suvalises" hoones või hajutatud mitmetesse hoonetesse üle linna, millel on muu põhi/kõrvalfunktsioon. Raamatukogu Level Koguhind Osahind DC 1 2000 2000 10 2 8000 6000 12 3 18000 10000 14 4 32000 14000 16 5 50000 18000 18 6 72000 22000 21 7 98000 26000 24 8 128000 30000 27 9 162000 34000 30 Viskele lisandudad: - + 1 per 5 character levels - + 1 per 5 ranks in diplomacy/bluff/perform/.. (ainult ühte saab korraga kasutada) - + Cha modifier - + 2 from leadership - + 1-5 laienduse osahinnale juurdelisatavast raha järgi tasemetel: (25% / 50% / 100% / 150% / 200%) - + 1-5 if having enough good high level ties among full citizens of apropriate classes in: Anghar (F:12 H: 9) Besheben (F:13 H:10) Vana-Deimerlin (F:-- H:11) Maverta (F:15 H:12) Maloodo (F:16 H:13) Khad-Bazuk (F:17 H:14) Elethernia (F:18 H:15) Elderion (F:19 H:16) Porotski (F:20 H:17) Gothmor (F:-- H:18) Tie quality & Luck check roll, if they or their own contacts can & will help on current upgrade. Variety of contacts by professions is good to have (people from arcane, religion, nature, military, government background) Uurimispaik: Pühamu * Pühamut võivad uurimispaigana kõik divine casterid ja bardid, kui sobituvad vastava pühamuga, ja sortsud, kui pühamu on kuidagi väga lohedega seotud * Pühamu level võib automaatselt olla võrdne source leveliga (kui olemas vääriline grove: dru, ran, erijuhul sorc), või temple holding leveliga (pühakoda: cle, pala, erijuhul sorc) või täitsa eritingimustel täitsa eraldiseisev. * Templi leveli tõstmine ilma temple holdingu toeta võtab 3 kuud leveli kohta ja maksab 1,5 x raamatukogu hinnast ja vajab raamatukogu suhtes -4 DC-d. * Grove leveli tõstmine ilma source holdingu toeta võtab aasta või vajab erilisi asjaolusid (nt Talisae artifact) * Templi ülalpidamine käib kas temple holdingu arvelt või maksab 0,5% selle koguhinnast kvartalis iga leveli kohta, mis templi level on üle temple holding leveli. * Grove ülalpidamine, kui see ei ole seotud source leveliga, vajab et sellega oleks pidevalt seotud samaväärse leveliga druid/fey või topelt HD-ga muu sobiv olend. Uurimispaik: Gild * Käib guild holding leveli pealt. * Kasutada saavad wizardid, bardid ja rogue'ilaadsed. * "Uurimine" käib selle kaudu, kuidas (potentsiaalne) info gildis liigub ja kuidas seda õnnestub enda kasuks tööle panna * Uurimise hinnad on võrreldavad raamatukoguga, kuid edu pole niivõrd garanteeritud ja "eksperimentaallaborina" saab kasutada musta turgu * Ülalpidamine puhtalt guild holdingu raames Uurimispaik: Source holding * Käib kaasas source holdingu leveliga * Peab olema enda või heatahtliku isiku kontrolli all. Läte, inspiratsiooniallikas * On ennekõike rollimänguline komponent * Raamatukogu kaudu tuima researchi tehes ei ole oluline, loomingulisemate loitsuloomiste puhul läheb juba tähtsamaks Näited: - XY spell, "greater" --> sobic läte XY spell "lesser" - Mingit oskust mimikeeriv loits --> selle oskuse ise oskamine või keegi lähikonnast - Lindoria raevutõve paketina raviv loits --> --> Kõik see mürgel, mida selle vastu tehti ja läbiproovitud ravimeetodite tsiteerimine - mõni charmi laadne --> ilus armastusballaad - jne....